The emergence and proliferation of various devices such as Machine-to-Machine (M2M) devices conducting M2M communication, smart phones requiring high data throughput, and tablet computers is a driving force behind a very rapid increase in the amount of data required for a cellular network. To meet the requirements of a larger amount of data, carrier aggregation and cognitive radio have been developed to efficiently use more frequency bands, and multi-antenna technology and multi-base station cooperation technology have been developed to increase a data capacity in a limited frequency.
Among these technologies, a coordinated multiple point transmission and reception (CoMP) scheme has been proposed to improve performance of a wireless communication system. It is expected that the CoMP scheme improves performance of a user equipment (UE) at a cell boundary and average sector throughput. However, although the CoMP scheme is applied, inter-cell interference (ICI) whereby the performance of a UE at a cell boundary is still present, and issues arise in terms of channel estimation of a UE served to provide a communication service via the CoMP scheme.